Market potential exists for the development of low technology products to assist older adults in completing common household tasks. A number of retailers have expressed interest in distributing/retailing such products. A particular problem exists in transport tasks such as doing laundry. Lifespan Associates proposes to design and manufacture a carrier/lift device to overcome limitations found in current products. The device will be lightweight, mobile and raise/lower the load. It will be designed so that older adults can continue to perform daily household tasks independently. Self-reports by the elderly of their capabilities to perform laundry and similar activities of daily living will be collected among Retired Senior Volunteers and Arthritis Foundation self-help seekers to select subjects for human factors testing. Task demand profiles will be generated for subjects' doing the laundry in their own environment using five prototypes variations and a commonly used laundry basket as a control. Older adults' preferences in product characteristics will be determined. Results of Phase I research will determine product function and design criteria will be specified in Phase I and used in Phase II for prototype construction and use-testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Older consumers desire products to enhance activities of everyday life. With almost 1/3 of the population projected to be 55+ by the year 2020, retailers recognize the need to market products to this age group. Catalogue companies seek out new product sources. Retailers, such as drugstore chains, now carry products for independence. Organizations stating an interest in distributing/retailing such products include the Fairhill Center for the Elderly in Cleveland, OH and The Bissell Company, Health Care Division in Grand Rapids, MI.